Chocolate and Vanilla
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: A very old, and my very first and only Puzzleshipping oneshot. LOTS of Yugi cuteness and fluff dealing with how they are always there for each other. Mild sexual thoughts entwined with all that fluff tho.


_**A/N: This is an O-L-D story I wrote YEARS ago. YEAARRRS ago. My first and only oneshot Puzzleshipping fic. Reading through it again to revise it for reposting, I couldn't believe how cute it was...**_

_**A/N: For ILoveKnucklesShadow.**_

_**A/N: "-" indicate Yami's inner connection with Yūgi, while "/" indicate Yūgi's inner connection with Yami. Like their own mental quotation notes.**_

OoO

"Chocolate and Vanilla"

It was 7:30 am and little Yūgi was still in bed. He stirred a bit and rolled onto his side, his arm draping over the bedpost where his golden Millennium Puzzle hung. He mumbled a bit in his sleep, as he twisted and turned, only inches away from falling to the floor.

"Mmmmm... ...Yam...mi..." Yūgi whispered, absent-absentmindedly grasping at his bedsheets."Uhnn..why...y did u...leave...me..."

OoO

Down in the kitchen, Yūgi's counterpart and companion, was occupied with fixing breakfast. Their Grandpa had left early that morning to pick up a few groceries from the store up the street. Yami knew he wouldn't be back until after Yūgi left for school. A smug smirk made its way across Yami's lips at the thought of Yūgi all dressed and ready for school. He chuckled while scrambling the eggs. Then his mind started to wander. Was Yūgi even up yet? Yami frowned at the thought of Yūgi still being in bed, but still it was rather cute. Scraping the eggs out of the pan and onto a Chinet plate, Yami turned off the gas and wiped his hands with a dishtowel.

After disposing it, he closed his eyes and tried to mentally contact with his Aibou.

- Yūgi . ..Yūgi ...-

He could feel his other murmur and mumble in his sleep. Yami blinked. What was Yūgi dreaming about? Deep down, a little voice told him that whatever it was, it had something to do with him. Gaining interest, Yami sought to investigate and dispatched himself from the kitchen. He guided his swift consciousness up the stairs, to Yūgi's room and straight into his Millennium Puzzle. A few seconds later, Yami emerged standing at Yūgi's bedside. His eyes trailed down to Yūgi's petite body, smoothly outlining his form betwixt the sheets; gently caressing his childlike skin; and whispering through his spiky locks. Yami frowned and he mentally kicked himself by the actions his feasting eyes were committing. Yūgi was so innocent and almost completely helpless with out his counterpart, Yami thought. But Yami knew that when Yūgi's friends were involved in any type of danger or harm, Yūgi would be the strong little angel to shed a reviving and loving light on them to revive their encouraging spirits. Yami felt a smile play across his lips at the thought. That was one of the reasons he even allowed Yūgi to solve his puzzle and share bodies with him. It was just something about Yūgi that the former Pharaoh found great admiration in.

Yūgi , his companion; his Aibou.

Not aware of his body moving on its own, Yami's hand reached out and rested on the younger's forehead, gradually gliding upwards into the child's thick bangs. Softly, he brushed his lips across Yūgi's nose and called to him in a tender voice that he only used when they were alone together like this. It made Yami feel like there was nothing in the world that could take his Aibou away from him.

"Awaken. Arise, Little Light."

At the sound of his other's voice, Yūgi sleepily garbled in reply. A small hand reached up to the pokey ends of his fluffy pillow and fingered it gingerly. Yami felt an eyebrow lift as he watched Yūgi . What was he dreaming about? Yami's eyes stayed on Yūgi's hands as his small palms enclosed around the corners of the pillow, pulling it tautly to his chest. Airily, he uttered Yami's name. Yami, not in the least surprised simply smirked and turned his back to the boy. In turn, he altered his attention to the round white alarm clock on Yūgi's nightstand. The red cel numbers read: "7:42" Yami sighed and returned it to its place. "Get up, Aibou. I know you're awake."

There was an annoyed groan from behind Yami as Yūgi sat up and rubbed his eyes. With a pout, he sat back on his knees and whined a little. 'Still half asleep, I guess.', Yami thought. Just as he concluded that hypothesis, his thoughts were pulled apart by the sudden jolt of something him smacking upside the back of his head. The impact caused his ears to ring a little. Little bits of goose feathers fluttered around him from the blow. Feeling a pang of annoyance deep within him, he spun on his heels to meet gravely face to face with little Yūgi ; who steadily held up his pillow in his hands, preparing to smack Yami again with it. Being caught red handed, Yūgi froze, unsure of how Yami would deal with him, this time. Yet he somehow felt locked to Yami's eyes, afraid that if he took his eyes off of him for one second, then he'd tackle him to the bed and start tickling him...like he did 2 days ago when he got up rather late for school. Actually, Yūgi was half expecting it to happen, but he had to get to school. On time this time.

Very irritated at the moment and a little amused as well, Yami simply put his fingers to the pillow. In the blink of an eye, he snatched the pillow out of Yūgi's hands and with a faint smirk, tossed it on the bed. There was such a disappointed look in Yūgi's eyes. But Yami just chuckled and bumped foreheads with him. "Silly," With a smirk, Yami playfully patted Yūgi on the head and started to leave. "Grandpa's out at the store so I fixed you breakfast."

The young boy's eyes widened in excitement, yet not in the least surprised. He was used to Yami cooking for him every now and then. He did a good job of it, too.

Eagerly, he asked, "Any fruit?"

"Yes. Applesauce."

Yūgi wrinkled his nose at the comparison. "That's not a fruit..."

"Close enough." Yami smiled to him.

Yūgi felt a streak of warmth travel across his cheeks. Meekly, he grabbed for his pillow and held it closely to his body, trying to hide his face. With a pout, he retorted, "Is not.."

Yami sighed and shook his head. "Fine. School starts in less than half an hour. Hurry up and take a shower before coming down to eat."

"Oh-" Yūgi flushed upon realizing what time it was. Quickly, ignoring his previous embarrassment, he tossed his pillow back on his bed and slid onto the floor. His hands went upto his eyes as he rubbed the sleep out of them. He was fully awake now and was glad that it was Yami who woke him up, but, something was missing.

"Oh..Yami?"

"Yes, Aibou?"

"Um..." Yūgi hesitated with his words, but his body language was quite clear. Eagerly, he outstretched his arms, requesting a hug. Amused, Yami tossed Yūgi a look that made the younger blush. With a playful scoff, Yami walked coolly over to Yūgi . His fluid movements were so graceful, it almost looked as if he were floating over to him. Yūgi felt his cheeks warm up again as a dreamy thought came to mind. He pictured his Yami as some sort of bold dragon night mounted on his noble steed, coming to rescue him from the dank grips of imprisonment from an enchanted castle. Sword high and banner flying, he'd charge dauntlessly straight through, obliterating all the evil. And when all the evil had been vanquished, little Yūgi would be the reward, and well worth fighting for.

"Oooh.." Yūgi swooned. The pleasant feeling of warmth seamlessly brought Yūgi out of his trance as Yami hugged him. The smell of Yami was pleasantly inviting and faintly masculine. Faint wavers of spices and cologne tickled his nose. Yūgi loved that smell. Without knowing, he tightened his grip around Yami's neck and pulled him closer, never wanting to leave.

/ Yami.../

- Hmm? -

/ Could I...not go to school today?../

- What? -

"Why not?" Yami verbally inquired, pulling away to look Yūgi in the eyes. Plums met with red-violet opals as each others gaze was locked within the others'. Yūgi didn't want to comment, but the gravity in the others eyes pulled him in against his will; almost forcing Yūgi to answer.

"I-I.."

"Tell me.", Yami pressed, nearing his face closer to his smaller counterpart's, "What is it, Little Light?"

Yūgi froze. Yami's breath carried the faintest hint of vanilla that made him feel sensuously light headed. Hesitantly, he composed himself and gently pushed Yami away. Yami looked down at Yūgi's innocence. There was something that Yūgi held away from him. Yami noticed that when he and Yūgi made eye contact, Yūgi would sort of freeze for a moment while staring at him. There was something mystical in his eyes that he secretively held most dear; something that represented the illuminating jewel of his heart. Well, whatever it was, Yami would have to find out later. The bell for school was bound to sound at any moment now.

"Come," he stated in his deep and ancient voice with authority, "Take your shower and get ready for school." The order seemed to strike Yūgi right in the heart as something inside him shattered. His eyes began to gloss over with a thin film of obvious disappointment. Yami watched his younger as he adverted his eyes away from him and sluggishly dragged his feet across the carpet, as if he were a broken-legged zombie. Yami could feel the disappointment in his Aibou's soul and sadly shook his head as Yūgi left the room. Once he heard the bathroom door close shut, Yami plopped down on Yūgi's waterbed without much passion. He allowed a few waves to pass before falling backwards, spread-eagle on the pillows. There wasn't a thought in his mind as he stared warily up at the ceiling.

Silence surrounded him, tugging at his hair, murmuring in his ears. Yami declared nothing, yet repelled all else while indulging himself in the chocolate aroma Yūgi bore into his bedsheets. The bed, the sheets, the carpet, everything; everything smelled of chocolate-of Yūgi . Yami loved that smell, involving Yūgi only Suddenly, like a dagger tearing through silk, the sound of rushing water jaggedly ripped through the air, as little Yūgi turned the shower on. The devilishly delectable thought of Yūgi's tender flesh covered with glistening water slipped into Yami's mind; feeling almost equivalent to that of one sneaking notes to another on a test. Yami deliberately took the bait as his mind continued to wander and lead him into thoughts that would otherwise be rather betraying if Yūgi were in the same room as him now. A faint and erotic sample of how Yūgi would smell while being in the shower arose in his mind; leisurely sprinkling itself across his nose and guaranteeing immediate satisfaction and a blooming warmth between his legs.

Yami moaned, then roughly shook his head. He cursed himself for creating such an illusion. The last thing he wanted to see was his little light being tainted by the misguided feeling he had. Unhesitatingly, he then completely cleared his mind.

With not a picture lingering in his thoughts, Yami shut his eyes and disappeared into the beckoning of the Millennium Puzzle.

oOo

Several hours later, the door to the Turtle Game Shop slowly opened, then closed; a second interval between them both. A dispirited Yūgi then dragged his feet, letting his school bag to drop carelessly to the floor. The sudden noise awoke Grandpa from his cat nap on the couch in the den. With the many possibilities of thievery racing through his mind, Grandpa rose from the couch and proceeded to defend the shop if need-be. His heart increased in its beatings as images of tall burglars ran through his mind, with Seto being one of them. Even after all that happened, part of him still didn't fully trust the boy.

As soon as he rounded a corner and caught a full sight of his grandson instead of a burglar, his heart nearly skipped a beat; in fact, he thought it did. Yūgi was so quiet today. Usually, Grandpa would be fully aware when Yūgi came home. He'd usually always charge through the door as if he were fleeing from a pack of wild Blue Eyes White Dragons. He was always so bright and full of energy, but today he was sullen and appeared rather broken. The light in his eyes seemed to waver and flicker, as if threatening to go out completely. Grandpa felt compelled to ask what had bothered him so.

Just as he was about to speak, he heard Yūgi sniffle, then watched as a frail flash of light emitted from the puzzle around his neck. In Yūgi's place now, stood Yami. His eyes looked up into his grandfather's with a serious demeanor. "I am sorry, Grandpa, but the little one's day did not fair as well today."

Grandpa nodded, understanding Yami completely, but still a little worried about Yūgi lingered in his heart. "Grandpa," Yami continued, his red eyes softening, "please, let Yūgi rest. I will take him to his room and have a talk with him when he is ready."

With quiet nods and sad smiles, the two exchanged the other's expression, then Grandpa let Yami pass him. He turned and let his eyes follow Yami, being able to sense the spirit of his grandson resting peacefully on Yami's back, being carried up the steps by piggy-back.

Once in his Aibou's room, Yami mentally woke his partner up, allowing him to take over his own body, while Yami switched to an ethereal form, kneeling in front of Yūgi to meet his height while on the floor. Wordlessly, he encircled his arms around his Aibou and nuzzled in his hair. A whiff of dark sweetness tugged at his nose, pulling him closer to Yūgi and deeper into his embrace. Yet, tiny fits of sobs brought Yami out of his selfish encounter as he felt small hands grip at his back, as if ignoring the fabric between. Yami said nothing, as Yūgi continued to pour his inner most feelings and emotions out in the form of flooding tears. All Yami could do was to coo Yūgi to calm down and rock him gingerly back and forth.

About three hours later, Yūgi had gotten over his dismay and was on his back in his bed, staring up at the blank ceiling. Yami, on the other hand was propped up on a window sill, allowing the ebony night to sustain his thoughts. Total and complete silence was thrown to one side of the room, only to be reflected right back to the other side. What had happened that day that got Yūgi so worked up was, Anzu, the young girl of his heart, turned all his hopes and dreams for a relationship with her into bitter ashes in his mouth. He had asked her if she wanted to go out to the park after school, but she politely rejected him. But, later in the day when Honda asked her if she would mind coming to a game with him, she mentioned something about Bakura, then eagerly agreed to go with him. Yūgi , who was accidentally eavesdropping on them from behind a corner, could only hear their voices in the tones of whispers and watch their body language.

He didn't know what they were planning with that game but, at that moment he didn't really care. He knew that it was really none of his business, but still,-the latter had broken his heart, torn up the pieces, smashed them with a hammer, stomped on them, then erased any and all traces with 2 liters of the strongest acid known to mankind. It just wasn't fair. Not fair at all. Feeling disgusted with himself for resurfacing the topic, Yūgi grunted and turned on his side, curling up into a ball. Yami warily watched his counterpart as he entered his rare inverted state. Then he frowned. He didn't blame the little guy for feeling the way that he did, but he couldn't just mope around about it the rest of the day!

Just as he was about to rise from his placement of the sill, a spiritual tugging in the back of his soul, very much equivalent to that of a child tugging earnestly on it's mother's skirt to get her attention, snapped him back and kept him in his place. It was Yūgi trying to connect with him from his soul.

/ Hey, Yami...? /

Yami blinked, not having the slightest idea why Yūgi didn't just talk with him straight out, but he respected the little one's choice nonetheless.

- Yes, what is it? -

/ Um.../

- Are you all right now? -

Yūgi wanted to say that he was getting there, but he could tell that Yami had enough of his sorrows and wanted to see him back to his old self again. Because he didn't want to worry nor anger Yami any further, he respectfully answered, "Yeah, I'm fine, Yami."

Yami raised an eyebrow at Yūgi speaking in his own voice all of a sudden, to which Yūgi innocently blinked and blushed upon realizing his folly.

/I mean, I'm fine, Yami!/

-...Really...-

/ Yeah ./

/ Hey, Yami? /

- Yes? -

/ Have you ever...er...did you ever...um...do you...do you like girls? /

-No.-

/ Guys? /

"Aibou, what do you want." Yami spoke out loud more in the form of a statement than a question. It was obviously clear that he was getting very irritated now. Yūgi meekly hugged his knees as he could feel a brush of warmth spread mildly across his cheeks. Yami groaned in disgust and slid off the sill."If you're all right now, then I'm leaving."

"Wu..wait!"

"Goodnight, Aibou."

Before Yūgi could protest, Yami vanished into his soul room. With Yami gone, Yūgi couldn't hold in his anguish and let his tears and his frustrations go.

Laying flat on his back and his arms and legs spread-eagle, Yami groaned with his eyes closed. Part of him was upset by the fact of Yūgi behaving so childishly. The other part was tired of hearing about Anzu from Yūgi . If it wasn't Duel Monsters, it was Anzu this, and Anzu that. Yami then chuckled to himself from the intense jealousy he was feeling by this. His feelings couldn't be real. He wasn't Yūgi's father and he most certainly was not Yūgi's lover. Yami was just a guy with just as much confused and mixed adolescent feelings as the next guy. But there was something else that drew him to Yūgi , entangling his heart and his feelings all into one thorny mess. Even the roses bleed when kissed by death and uncertainty. But who was he to judge?

Anyway, Yami's guilt for leaving Yūgi all alone started to eat away at him. Much to his surprise, he could hear his little one calling for him. He had been calling for Yami all along, but Yami hadn't heard it because of the quarreling he was warring against his own self.

/Yami.../, he sobbed, /please..don't leave me...Please don't leave./

Yami winced. How could he ignore that!

He didn't deny it, this time. So, as little Yūgi continued to cry, Yami silently emerged from the Millennium Puzzle and sat on the edge of Yūgi's bed, just missing his socked feet. Yūgi stopped crying, but did not move from his spot on the bed on his own. Yami had to call his name, before he turned on his back, and looked straight up at Yami. His cold violet eyes sparkled with a film of vain tears. Yami wished he could just kiss them away-he wished he could brush all of Yūgi's problems and conflicts away with just one kiss.

But that was utter nonsense and only existed in overdone fairy tales. Yet the thought still lingered. Staring down at Yūgi was one of the most beautiful things he had ever witnessed. Nothing on a vulgar note, but just the sight of his baby face pleased Yami to the core.

"Yūgi ..." he called in that low and tender tone, "Aibou, I'm not going to leave you."

Yūgi tried to say something, yet no sound came from his mouth. Yami smiled and placed a finger to Yūgi's lips. Leaning his face down, he planted a light paternal kiss on the younger's forehead.

-Dai suki da, Aibou. Now goto sleep. I'll be right here with you, I promise.-

OoO

The next morning was warm and sunny, with only a hint of storm clouds. Grandpa was out running an errand again, and that meant that Yami was stuck with fixing breakfast for his Aibou again-not that he minded. Speaking of which, was Yūgi even up yet? Yami glanced at the oval shaped chicken clock directly above the stove. It read 6:41. Yami said nothing, yet returned his eyes to his previous action. After setting up the food on a plate and supplying a small glass of orange juice next to it, Yami wiped his hands with a dishtowel, then absent-absentmindedly tossed it aside. He then proceeded up the steps to Yūgi's room and much to his surprise, Yūgi was wide awake, saying his prayers. Yami thought this was rather cute. Upon noticing his arrival, a bright toothy grin illuminated Yūgi's cheerful features a thousand-fold, and he called Yami over. With no second thought of refusal in his mind, Yami stepped casually over to Yūgi's bedside, just only slightly avoiding stepping on a game cartridge that lay strewn away from it's case on the floor. Yūgi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and embraced Yami in a sweet hug the moment he stood close enough to the bed to be reached.

Yami chuckled at the small boy and tussled in his hair. Upon sitting on the bed, he asked Yūgi, "What were you praying about?"

Yūgi blushed and replied, "For Anzu and the way I reacted yesterday. Where and why she and Honda went was really none of my business and had nothing to do with me."

Yami nodded with a smile. "I see."

Yūgi replied the nod, enthusiastically. "Yeah! I'm asking for forgiveness too. I feel really bad."

Yami placed a finger to Yūgi's lips. "Don't. By the way, Grandpa left out early this morning to run an errand. He won't be back until after you return home from school today."

Yūgi whined and swung his legs over to the edge of the bed. "Awwww. Yami...can I stay home today?"

"..Your reason..?"

Yūgi fidgeted nervously and he turned away. "Well...I was just wondering um...would you...stay with me, today?"

"Aibou, I'm always with you." Yami stated, nodding to the Millennium Puzzle draped around Yūgi's bedpost.  
"I know. I know! But...not just there..." He then motioned to his heart. "I want you to stay here."

Yami said nothing for a moment. He didn't want to leave either, to tell the truth. Something inside him was telling him that it was the right way and there was no telling what he might do if Yūgi got another harsh day thrown on him. With a shrug, Yami agreed. "Fine. You are my Aibou, after all." He then bumped foreheads with Yūgi and rubbed his nose against his.

"And I intend to stay that way!" With that, Yami tackled Yūgi down onto the bed and started tickling him all over.

Yami's and their hosts always stayed with one another, as the same goes for Yūgi and Yami. Yami's Aibou was his little light, after all. ~_^

_La Fin_

OoO

だいすきだ (dai suki da) is "I love you" for non-sweethearts.

I'm not even a Puzzleshipper...I don't even remember why I wrote this so long ago, but I'm glad I did...so others can enjoy it ^^

-Mel


End file.
